Cry To Me
by laurendee
Summary: Michael and Jan are there for each other romantically at critical times in their lives. Written with inspiration from Solomon Burke's song "Cry to Me." The scenes are written as if the song is playing in the background. You'll see.


Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or it's characters.

The song "Cry to Me" by Solomon Burke is featured throughout this fic and is in italics.

Stick with the fic through the end. You might be confused at first, but you'll see what happens once you get to the end, so don't abandon it. K? Also, I'll tell you now that the majority of the fic is a switch between Jan's apartment and Sandals, Jamaica. You'll see. Hopefully you'll like and let me know. J

It was the night Michael asked Jan if she'd go to Jamaica with him. It was last minute. The flight was Sunday morning. It was now Friday evening.

Jan's exact response was "When do we leave?" The truth was that Jan needed the vacation away from everything even more than Michael did.

Upon finding out the day and time, Jan said, "So are you staying at a hotel tomorrow night since it's such an early flight?"

"No. I plan on leaving Sunday morning around 4. I'll meet you at the McDonald's inside the airport?"

"Michael why don't you stay with me tomorrow night. That way there's no rushing around. It'll only take fifteen minutes to get to the airport from my place."

"Well thanks, Jan. That's so nice of you to offer. Are you sure that's okay?"

"We're going to see each other a lot the next few days, aren't we? You did say it's a single room, right? Well this will be a warm up. That way I can see if I really want to go with you," Jan said, finishing up with a laugh.

"Okay. What time?" Michael wasn't in a mood for jokes. He was in shock that Jan had said yes to the trip and invited him to stay the night at her place. (Cue the start of the song here - no singing yet)

"How about in the evening?"

Jan almost added in desperation, "I'm lonely. I need you."

_When you're baby leaves you all alone_

Jan is sitting in her bedroom window that overlooks the Hudson. Her legs are curled up so that her knees are pulled in tight to her chest, with her arms holding her legs tightly. Her head rests on her knees, her eyes gazing out the window out at the calming water, city lights reflecting off it.

_And nobody calls you on the phone_

We zoom into Jan's Trio that is laying haphazardly on the hardwood floor in her living room. She threw it down after coming out of the shower and seeing that there are no voicemails.

_Ah don't you feel like crying?_

_Don't you feel like crying?_

Back to Jan. We see that tears are forming in her eyes which she doesn't bother to wipe. She lets them start dripping onto her cheeks, eventually landing onto her arms after a slow descent down her skin. Other than the moving tears, she remains still.

_Well here I am honey_

_Oh, come on you cry to me_

Michael suddenly walks into her room apprehensively. This is, after all, Jan's bedroom. He never thought he'd be in this situation again after the night at Chili's, but here he was, being the man for her to lean on. The difference was that this time it was much more intimate, considering the location as well as what Jan was wearing - or not wearing, depending on how you look at it. A cotton stretchy pink robe hanging loosely and a matching pink night shirt that exposed her skin halfway up her thighs. Michael took note that she had definitely shaved that evening judging from the shine on her smooth legs in addition to the bandaid that was right above her left ankle.

She looked up as Michael slowly approached her, only bringing up her face to and turning her head toward him.

Finally, their eyes met.

Something in that eye connection told Michael she needed him. He drew closer to her less timidly now, taking her in up close to see her bloodshot eyes and blotchy red face with moisture around her eyes. She was a mess.

_When you're all alone in your lonely room_

We now see Michael in his hotel room at Sandals. He's sitting at the edge of bed flicking through channels on the tv. He could've done this back at home, but he really doesn't feel like doing much of anything. He doesn't even want to go outside on the deck to take in the beautiful pool view he specifically asked for.

_And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume_

We see him in the bathroom now, opening his toiletry bag. He hadn't touched it since a small trip to Pittsburgh he took with Carol to visit her parents. He almost gags from that smell inside the bag -- the combination of aftershave, deodorant, and cologne is nearly pungent after sitting in there after a few weeks. Then he notices one Carol's body sprays still packed inside. He also notices that there are other toiletries Carol left behind in the zippered compartment inside - her razor, lotion, some tampons, lip gloss, and sunscreen. Not bothering to sort his stuff from hers, he turns the entire bag upside down and dumps it all into the trash, then throws the toiletry bag with it.

_Ah don't you feel like crying?_

_Don't you feel like crying?_

Michael leaves the bathroom unshaven and unwashed. He makes a fist and punches a pillow, then takes it and screams loudly into it, the pillow thankfully muffling the sound.

_Ah don't you feel like crying, come on, come on cry to me_

Jan suddenly opens the door to the hotel room, clad in a black spaghetti strap dress. She gives Michael a small smile and walks toward him slowly, and Michael notes, very approachably.

He slowly drops the pillow into his lap, unable to take his eyes off the beauty in front of him.

Jan notices that he looks completely distraught, but at the same time seems to be trying to hide his feelings in front of her.

_Well nothing could be sadder _

_Than a glass of wine, all alone_

Now in Jan's kitchen, Michael takes out another glass and pours himself some of the wine Jan was drinking earlier. He refills her glass as well and hands it to her.

Jan has to admit, she likes this man-in-charge attitude Michael has possessed since walking into her bedroom earlier this evening. She takes the glass gratefully, clinking her glass with his before taking a long sip. Michael does the same.

_Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time_

_Oh-oh yeah_

The empty glasses are set on the kitchen counter. Michael and Jan are now standing directly in front of each other, gazing intently into each other's eyes. Michael reaches out and takes Jan's hands into his own, intertwining them upon grasping firmly. She smiles to show him that this feels good.

He brings up their connected hands to the side so that their arms are bent at the elbow and begins swaying slowly, hoping Jan will follow, which she does.

_You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see_

Jan and Michael have moved to the beach at Sandals, where they stand with their feet in the water gazing out into the horizon at sunset.

_Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walk with me?_

_Oh yeah_

Jan reaches out her hand to grab Michael's and then looks up at him. He takes his free hand and pushes a strand of her hair that is blowing in the breeze and puts it behind her ear. She smiles in return, turns and begins walking down the shoreline, pulling Michael along with her.

_When you're waiting for a voice to come_

Back in Jan's apartment, Michael has now taken Jan into his arms closely as they sway back and forth. Jan leans up to Michael's neck and gives him a slow kiss, nuzzling her lips against his neck as Michael responds by moving one hand to cradle Jan's neck as he brings her face mere inches from his. He lets go of their intertwined hands and holds Jan's chin as he takes her lips into his own.

_In the night and there is no one_

Jan and Michael are now sitting on the beach. Michael reaches out his arm to put it around Jan's back, pulls her into him tightly, and kisses her forehead. She responds by putting an arm onto his chest and moving her body slowly on top of his so that she is half straddling him, half laying on top of them, due to their position on the hilly beach.

_Ah don't you feel like crying? Cry to me_

Things are getting steamy in Jan's apartment. They both rock unsteadily through Jan's kitchen and into her living room, Jan relying all on Michael to guide them onto the black leather couch. They make it, and Jan flops down pulling Michael quickly onto her. They continue kissing as they were in the kitchen, except this time more heavily now that they have the ability to move their bodies together more intimately and synchronically.

_Don't you feel like crying? Cry to me_

Back on the beach, Michael has wrapped his arms fully around Jan, unable to stop moving from one place on her back to another. He succumbs to temptation when he does the unthinkable and reaches down to grab her butt, taking some of dress up with him as he explores Jan's lower region.

While he is doing this, Jan kisses him wildly, her hands gripping his cheeks tightly as she rotates between long, sensual and passionate kisses to quick, wet, and forceful ones all over his mouth area.

_Ah don't you feel like a-ca-ca-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, cry to me_

_Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying? Cry to me_

Jan pushes Michael up to a kneel as she quickly throws off her robe so Michael has easier access to her body. He takes this opportunity to nuzzle into her cleavage that he can now better access, rubbing his head into her breasts as she holds his head for him, her fingers spread to feel his hair on her skin.

Their bodies develop a quicker rocking pace as Michael continues his exploration of Jan's body.

_Ah don't you feel like a-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra,_

_Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying?…_

Michael continues his exploration of Jan's backside before eventually flipping her over so that he's the one in control. He straddles her as he performs the same exploration of her front side, starting immediately with her breasts. As he massages them with his hands, Jan takes her own hands and lifts up her dress as best she could, nodding to Michael that she wants him badly. Michael's eyes open widely as he looks down at an area of Jan he has yet to discovered. He can't take his eyes off her satin black thong that is right before his eyes.

It's Saturday morning. Michael awakes to his alarm clock, but can't seem to turn off the blaring sound in his ears because he can't keep from rethinking about the dream he was having right before the alarm had to cut it off right when he and Jan were about to…speaking of her, he'll be seeing her tonight. He wonders what he will be in store for tonight, and on this vacation.

Some three hours away at her apartment, Jan has also just arisen, but she's awaken as a result of this crazy dream she just had where Michael was in her apartment and things were leading towards something over on her couch. She shakes it off and begins getting her apartment in order (as if it isn't already) for Michael's arrival.


End file.
